onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imhungry4444/Revolutionary war Part 3
Heres part 3 Kong arrives on the battlefield and stands by himself in front of the second wall: Kong; LETS DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a shock wave occurs just from his shout* *on the cliff* Cooper: now were in trouble. i knew kong was gonna join but i thought you would alre.......sir? *dragon pulls a katana out of his cloak* Dragon: lets see what fate has in store for me. Cooper: sir, you cant me serious. Dragon: radio the fixed guns. tell them to fire. Cooper:*salutes* Yes sir!!! *cooper runs off to the radio squad stationed on the left side of the cliff* Dragon:(now is the moment of truth) *front of the second wall* Kong: hmmmm looks like Dragon is gonna fight after all. how foolish. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a massive amount of cannon fire is heard far off behind the revo. cliff* Kong: what the hell was that? WG officer at the wall: COMMANDER KONG LOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a large barrage of massive cannon balls are seen being shot at the second wall* Kong: IT WONT BE THAT EASY!!!!!!!! *kong begins to transform. he starts to get bigger and bigger, growing fur and looking more like a ape every second* *then finally, a fully transformed, massive ape kong starts pounding his chest* Kong(ape-form): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *in his massive ape form, kong jumps into mid-air and starts to take out the massive cannon balls one by one, without getting injured from the explosions* Ivankov: AHHHHHHHHHHHH, HE TOOK OUT OUR FIXED GUN CANNON BALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cooper:*with a surprised look* no way. Dragon: just what i would expect from the former marine fleet-admiral. Two-moon:*standing under kong while he is in mid-air* nothing i cant handle*puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles* *out of no where the cartographer shows up in his vulture form and lets two-moon on his back* Two-moon: lets go. *while on the vultures back, two-moon flies off after kong* Cooper: NO TWO-MOON, YOU CANT HANDLE SOMEONE LIKE KONG!!!!!!!! Kong:*sees the vulture flying at him* whats this? a fly for me to squash? *while in mid-air, kong puts both his fists up and attempts to hammer-first two-moon and the vulture with both fists* *the fists go down at the vulture, but he dodges it and two-moon jumps off his back and runs up kongs arms* Kong: you think you can beat me? *two-moon spears kongs shoulder with force, he then uses the spear as a plank and rockets himself off of it kicking kong in the face with both legs* Kong: YOU THINK THAT HURT?!!!!!!!!!! *kong grabs two-moon and rushes toward the ground with force, and with two-moon in front of kongs body still in his hand* *the cartographer shoots multiple feathers at kong but they have no affect on him* *suddenly a stream of wind cuts the arm that is holding two-moon and kong ends up letting him go with the vulture picking him up in mid-air* Kong:*slamming to the ground with his feet* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dragon is seen standing out with his katana unsheathed* Dragon: how bout you pick on someone your own size. Ivankov: LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!! *ivankov uses his hormones to make his head huge, almost to the size of kong* Ivankov: HELL WINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *the massive shockwave is sent at kong with force* Kong: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *kong sends a massive roar at the shockwave and de-spells it* Ivankov: NO VAY!!!!! *kong then appears out of the dust in front of ivankov who is still in massive head form* Kong: Saru-ken(ape fist) *kong sends a massive punch at ivankov* Ivankov: Enporio Ganmen Sakugen Horumon(Emporia Face Reduction Hormone) *ivankov shrinks her head back to normal instantly, making kongs punch miss* Kenji:*looking at the battle* haHAAAAAAAAAA huh? Kong: Tawagoto saru(ape shit) *kong stops his punch then with his hands open, brings them up into the sky and starts slamming the ground violentely like donkey kong* *all the on looking soldiers and commanders look in shock as ivankov is pounded in the ground* Dragon:*appearing in front of kong* stop. Kong:*stops battering ivankov* HUH? *dragon is floating in mid-air in front of kong* Kong: impressive, there's only one devil fruit i can think of that lets you float in mid-air like that while in human form. the Kaze Kaze no mi(wind wind fruit) Dragon: also, impressive. i see you did your homework. Kong: dont patronize me, lets get this started DRAGON*rushes at dragon* *dragon flies high up into the sky then he turns around and faces kong* Dragon: Tatsumaki(tornado) *in his hand a small tornado starts to form* Dragon: here take this. *dragon drops the small tornado on the grounded kong* Kong: hmp, childs play *the small tornado suddenly grows big and rapidly starts to fall on kong* Kong: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU THINK A LITTLE WIND WILL STOP ME?!!!!!!!!!! *kong spreads his arms out* Kong: Eipu hakushu(ape clap) *kong, with force, claps his hands together and creates a shockwave that clashes with the tornado* *a massive explosion occurs from the clash* Cooper: GET EVERYONE BACK, YOU GUYS KNOW BETTER THAN TO BE AROUND WHEN THE COMMANDER IS FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *all the revolutionary soldiers start to retreat behind the cliff* *as the clash ends dragon and kong are staring at each other* Kong:*looking up at dragon* IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!!!!!!!!!!!! Dragon:*floating high up in the sky* looks like im gonna have to step my game up. I am facing an ancient zoan user here. Kong: HEHE Dragon:*takes his sword out* Kaze ha(wind blade) *wind starts to engulf dragons katana* Kong: LETS GO!!!!! *kong, with force, jumps up into mid-air going right at dragon* Kong: Saru-ken * kong cocks his fist back at dragon* Dragon: Kaze no toppū(wind flurry) *dragon starts sending wind slashes at kong but they have no effect* Kong: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *kong sends his punch at dragon* Dragon:*seconds before getting hit* Kamikaze(divine wind) *a massive stream of wind propels kong down towards the ground with force* Kong: THERES NOW WAY(fuck i cant move, im falling way to fast) *kong gets slammed into the ground causing an earthquake* Cooper:*flinching* shit, if these guys keep going at it, there wont being any red line left. *as the dust clears kong is seen barely getting up and coughing up blood* Kong: you son of a bitch. Dragon: i thought you were supposed to be strong. at least thats what i was told*smiling while saying that*. Kong: HA..HA..HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, YOU THINK IM DONE? IM JUST GETTING STARTED!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kong:*looks like he's about to power-up* Ikari mōdo(rage mode) *kongs fur begins to turn red and his eyes go blank, with steam coming off his body* Kong: ACTIVATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a huge shockwave occurs from him activating his rage mode and continues for about a minute* Kong: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dragon:*with his iconic smile* Perfect. TO BE CONTINUED How is it so far? I CANT WAIT FOR PART 4 still not impressed . Category:Blog posts